Olvidé como amar Segunda Parte
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert y Candy tienen todo para ser felices pero algo nubla la felicidad de ella
1. Chapter 1

La Riqueza de William Albert era incalculable la mina no dejó de producir a lo largo de seis años, antes que sacaran todo el oro descubrieron otro lugar el cuál adquirió pues era el único que tenía las herramientas necesarias para explotarla y los recursos para comprar el lugar, George su cuñado y su sobrino Archie eran los que se encargaban del manejo de la recién obtenida mina.

En Chicago Abigail quien le dio mellizos a David Sackler después de regresar de Europa, era la protegida de su suegro pues sus padres no pudieron perdonarla por dejar el nombre de la familia por los suelos, aunque esas relaciones estaban fracturadas de todas maneras ella llevaba a sus hijos a casa de los Huber para que sus abuelitos disfrutaran de sus nietos ella tenía la esperanza de que Robson les dejara las acciones a sus hijos de su sociedad con Albert.

-Suegro ¿Ya se va usted? ¿No va a desayunar?-le preguntó Abigail al Señor Sackler

-No tengo tiempo muchacha, tú sabes que son tiempos difíciles y tengo mucha competencia ¡Oh si mi hijo estuviese conmigo! ¡Como quisiera que estos niños crecieran en un día para así poder enseñarles el manejo de mis negocios y yo pueda descansar! No que me tocó luchar solo para sacar a estos pequeños adelante, le ruego a Dios que tu hermana no conciba jamás para que tus padres no le hereden a sus hijos las acciones que tienen de la sociedad con William Andrew.

-Si, yo también extraño a David tuvo un trágico destino.

El Señor Sackler partió hacia sus oficinas y Abigail recordó aquel momento…

Retrospección

-Por ahora no me interesa Candy sino mis hijos ¡Los quiero de vuelta!-expresó David Sackler

-Los conseguiré, se los quitaré a mi tía te lo prometo

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando?

-David yo te amaba pero tu obsesión por mi hermana hizo que me maltrataras, te soporté por mucho tiempo, llegó Douglas a mi vida y me deslumbró con su galantería, me apoyó en todo ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dame una oportunidad ¿Acaso volverás a Chicago sin tus hijos?

-Sería el hazme reír si regreso contigo después que te fuiste con otro-le reprochó David

-¿Ya no me encuentras hermosa? Siempre pude complacerte en todo lo que me pediste, hasta me dejé sodomizar por ti.

Ella se acercó a él con aquel aliento embriagador que disfrutó muchas veces y la besó.

-Sigues siendo endemoniadamente hermosa, entonces ¿Te irás conmigo ahora?

-Si ¿Dónde nos veremos?

-Te estaré esperando en la estación de tren, si no llegas juro que no descansaré hasta acabar con tu vida.

-Mejor de una vez partiré contigo pues has de tener un carruaje disponible

-Sí, le dije al cochero que me esperara.

-Solo déjame tomar algunas cosas para el viaje.

-¿Y tu marido no se dará cuenta?

-Lo hablaremos en el camino.

 **Fin de la retrospección.**

En la mansión Andrew desayunaban juntos la pareja de enamorados que ese mismo día estaban cumpliendo aniversario de bodas.

-Te tengo un regalo-Le dijo Albert sonriente

-Amor, casi todos los días me regalas algo

-Eres la única mujer que he escuchado que se queja de eso

-Perdón no era mi intención

-Estoy bromeando-le comentó el rubio mientras agarraba su mano para ponerle una pulsera

-Feliz aniversario cariño

-Disculpen por interrumpir este momento solemne, William, te recuerdo que hoy vendrán Rosemary y Annie con los niños desde Canadá-intervino la Señora Elroy

-Sí, ya le dije a uno de los cocheros que estén pendientes en el muelle porque de un momento a otro llegará el barco.

Candy pensó: He sido tan feliz todos estos estos años a lado del amor de mi vida, pero no dejo de sentirme mal, hasta Rosemary le dio dos hijos al Señor George en cambio yo no he podido concebir.

Dios mío, Dios y Señor,  
Admiro tu paciencia por un día más en que tu ira santa no ha venido sobre mí, como yo lo merezco.

Tú ves mi pecado qué es oculto ante los demás, pero que mi corazón reproduce constantemente: la envidia me consume, la codicia por tener el fruto del vientre me amarga, el resentimiento hacia mi hermana es constante.

Te pido Dios, que me hagas ver lo despreciable que soy ante tus ojos. Que me hagas entender que delante de ti no soy más que una basura. Que me permitas ver que no soy quién yo creo ser.

Señor, tráeme contentamiento por todas tus bondades hacia mí, poseo todas las riquezas terrenales, el amor de mis padres, de mi esposo, pero yo añoro eso que no tengo, un hijo, Dame arrepentimiento sincero, deseo de vivir en santidad una vida qué te agrade a ti.

Te lo pido por los méritos de Jesús.

-Candy mi amor ¿En qué estás pensando pequeña? ¿No irás hoy al hospital?

-Creo que mejor me quedaré a esperar a nuestros huéspedes.

-Está bien amor, quiero que me des un beso antes de irme.

Él se acercó a ella y con suma ternura saboreó sus labios.

 **Holas chicas, quise continuar así la historia porque a veces siento cómo que me tienen resentimiento por algunos reproches y no quiero ser una piedra de tropiezo para ustedes, mejor para tener paz en mi alma las libero de la historia y las que gusten seguir esta adelante.**

 **Dios les siga bendiciendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Albert salió de su casa, se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, en eso pasó por la clínica de su sobrino Anthony, el muchacho nunca quiso aceptar la ayuda de su tío, pero él por medio de sus hermanos le financió el proyecto, obvio su amada Candy jamás trabajaría para el joven médico.

Estaban rotulando la entrada del hospital (propiedad de Anthony), en esa fecha era él segundo que había en la ciudad, tenía decolorado el letrero, supervisaba el trabajo del pintor (quién tenía faltas de ortografía por ser iletrado su talento era el dibujo) no permitiría un error, sería terrible para la imagen que proyectaba su hospital; vio el carruaje de su tío, lo reconoció porque era ostentoso tenía algunas piezas de plata en la carrocería, era el hombre más rico del estado de Illinois.

Albert le sonrió y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, el médico volteó la cara, todavía no le perdonaba que se quedara con la mujer que amó, o que creía amar.«Algún día se te borrará esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara, yo seré el que ría de último, cierto, pasaron seis años, contigo se cumple eso de que el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad, lo que darías por regalarle un bebé a Candy».

Albert llegó al banco, era necesario tener uno, en algún lado debía guardar la riqueza que generó a lo largo de todos esos años de arduo trabajo, él sentía que no le faltaba nada, el amor de Candy le hacía sentirse pleno.

Tuvo la agradable sorpresa de tener la visita de su cliente más distinguido, el hijo del Duque Granchester, su plática era amena, por él lo aceptaron en la élite de Chicago, era carismático, y siempre estaba enterado de todo lo novedoso de Londres (Moda, noticias, negocios jugosos). Se podía decir que fue desterrado por su padre por involucrarse con una mujer casada, en realidad el duque lo alejó por su propia seguridad, el marido ofendido comentó que lo mataría, algo tan delicado como eso no se decía por el honor de la dama y porque no quería que lo catalogaran como un don Juan o un casanova (no era bueno para sus relaciones , además si lo confesaba habría cotilleos hacia su persona y los caballeros no le tendrían confianza como para presentarlo con sus hijas), era bueno en los negocios (importación de licor y exportación de tabaco entre otros).

—Terry ¿cuándo llegaste de Nueva York? —le preguntó Albert dándole un abrazo.

—Hace dos días, pero me quedé en casa, tú sabes que practico la ley del menor esfuerzo, estaba agotado como para andar socializando, así que me tomé este pequeño descanso. Traje lo que me encargaste —Terry le pasó una caja a Albert, este la abrió y vio el hermoso abrigo de Mink.

—Candy se verá linda con él — musitó Albert ilusionado.

—Tu mujer es linda con cualquier cosa que tenga encima —comentó Terry dándose cuenta de que ese comentario le desagradó a Albert, él sabía que no le gustaba que halagaran a Candy en su presencia. Tenía que admirar la belleza de su amiga, en secreto.

—Será un hermoso regalo de aniversario, aunque te confesaré que pensé que no vendrías a tiempo y me adelanté al obsequiarle una pulsera, creo que me veré muy zalamero si le entrego esta noche el abrigo.

—Hablando de esta noche, habrá reunión en el club, ¿irás conmigo? Te puedo pasar a buscar.

—No, hoy llega mi hermana con sus hijos de Canadá.

Terry esperaba que Albert le extendiera la invitación, pero este no comentó nada sino se puso a doblar el abrigo para meterlo de nuevo a su caja.

—Me encantaría conocer a tu hermana —Tuvo que decir eso para que Albert lo invitara.

—Perdona mi descortesía, ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros esta noche?

—Claro que sí, prefiero estar en compañía de mis amigos, en lugar de escuchar banalidades en el club.

—Entonces, nos vemos en la noche.

Candy fue al hospital para invitar a Anthony a la cena.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta estar en el mismo lugar que mi tío digo «tu marido»

—Es tu mamá la que viene y tus hermanitos, tu tía me ha pedido que venga a persuadirte para que estés con nosotros.

—Está bien iré, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo ¿Qué sientes de que mi mamá tenga hijos pequeños y tú no? te has puesto a pensar que quizás tú no eres la del problema, ¿por qué no cambias de semental? Se piensa que la mujer es la estéril, pero yo tengo la teoría de que el hombre también tiene responsabilidad en eso, yo soy físicamente parecido a mi tío y bien podría ayudarte con…

—¡Cállate! le diré a tú tía que no aceptaste la invitación, nunca me vuelvas a insinuar algo así —lo reprendió Candy, luego salió llorando de su consultorio.

Esa noche se estaban alistando para la cena, los huéspedes llegaron a las 6 de la tarde, Albert sacó el abrigo mientras Candy se peinaba, ella vio que se acercó y se lo puso.

—Este es tu segundo regalo, se lo encargué a Terrence de que me lo trajera de Nueva York.

Candy se puso a llorar desconsolada, se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al piso —¡Yo lo que quiero que me des son hijos! ya no quiero más oro, ni vestidos ostentosos, dame hijos o si no me muero.

Albert se sintió impotente ante la petición de su esposa y le contestó: ¿soy acaso Dios que te ha impedido el fruto de tu vientre?

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, él se dio cuenta que con esa frase hirió sus sentimientos —perdóname Candy, no quise decir eso, es solo que me duele ver que no te soy suficiente, tú eres todo mi mundo, en cambio a ti lo único que parece interesarte es procrear…

 _ **Por cierto, esa frase de Dame hijos o si no me muero se lo dijo Raquel a Jacob en Génesis. (Una de mis historias favoritas de la Biblia, aunque ella muere al dar a luz a su segundo hijo). Obvio que a mis rubios no los mataré.**_

 **Hola este capítulo se lo dedico a Adorada Andrew.**

 **Lindo domingo chicas, recuerden que es día para ir a la Iglesia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras en la mansión Sackler, la doncella terminaba de maquillar a Abigail, ella también había sido invitada a la cena, para que llevara a sus pequeños. Candy adoraba a sus sobrinos, era lo más cercano que tenía a hijos. También sabía que sus padres (Robson y Deborah) querrían verlos.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, Abigail tragó saliva al ver que Forrest estaba embriagado otra vez.

—Déjame un momento a solas con mi suegro —le ordenó a su mucama.

—Señora, solo me falta colocarle sus peinetas de plata.

—Te dije que te salieras —exclamó enfurecida Abigail.

La doncella salió con suma rapidez, no quería que se enojara su señora, porque luego la trataba déspotamente.

—Estás bellísima —dijo Forrest Sackler.

—Suegro, le agradezco por comprarme el vestido.

—No me importa el dinero que gasto en ti, si con eso me deleito la pupila.

El se acercó y se puso atrás de ella, mientras lo observaba por el espejo. Sintió que se frotó contra su cuerpo, Abigail trató de disimular la cara de asco, no estaba tan feo como su difunto marido, pero era viejo (era como su padre, de hecho, así lo veía, por eso le daba repulsión), la primera vez que la tomó fue forzada, la dejó tan dañada que luego no se opuso, era el precio que tenía que pagar para disfrutar de su protección. Se embarazó al mes y medio de la muerte de David, disimulaban duelo por David y respeto mutuo delante de la servidumbre. Aunque a la gente no le salió la cuenta, pero como no la vieron con ningún caballero en ese lapso de tiempo, no sospecharon, por lo que asumieron que se trataba de un caso especial, y era quizás la única mujer que duró mas de 9 meses embarazada.

Forrest le levantó el vestido, ella sabía que debía andar sin enaguas porque en cualquier momento a el podría darle ganas, y no lucharía con la ropa interior, así que se lo facilitaba omitiendo aquellas prendas íntimas.

Ella se apoyó en el tocador, él se desabrochó el cinturón, se bajó los pantalones y el calzoncillo, la penetró sin piedad, ni la preparaba para el acto, solo bombeaba, no la besaba, trataba de no verla a los ojos «por respeto a su hijo fallecido»

Fue rápido, se agachó para subirse el pantalón, ella agarró un pedazo de tela para limpiarse los fluidos.

—¿Llevarás a los niños?

—Si, por eso fue que me invitó mi hermana.

—Debieras decirle que para la próxima también me invite, tu cuñado nunca quiere recibirme en su oficina. Si no logro una alianza comercial con él, iré a la ruina. Lo niños todavía necesitan de mí.

—Trataré de convencer a Candy para que ella interceda a tu favor delante de William —le prometió Aby a su suegro.

Llegaron los invitados a la cena, hasta Anthony asistió. Candy fingía sus sonrisas, todavía estaba dolida por lo que Albert le dijo.

Candy vio a Rosemary bajar las escaleras y se abrazaron, besó a los niños y se puso a jugar con ellos. Por un momento a Candy se le olvidaron sus penas.

Rosemary fue hacia a Anthony y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué no contestas mis cartas? —le reprochó Rosemary.

—Perdona mamá, casi siempre ando ocupado y no tengo tiempo de escribirte, te prometo que lo haré de ahora en adelante.

Albert contempló a Candy jugando con los niños y pensó—: «¿Por qué Dios mío? Te ruego que le des hijos Señor, después de Ti, para mi ella es todo, pero en cambio, Candy será completamente feliz, si le concedes disfrutar de la maternidad.

Robson interrumpió las cavilaciones de Albert, preguntándole si ya había resuelto el problema de la segunda mina.

—No suegro, tendré que viajar a Canadá para solucionarlo personalmente, llevaré a Candy conmigo.

Estaban en el salón, Terry se acercó a Candy y se puso a jugar a las guerritas con los críos, era carismático y los niños se carcajeaban cada vez que fingía su muerte.

Terry vio que Abigail hizo una mueca y dejó de jugar; la siguió a la terraza, todos estaban atentos a los recién llegados y no les pusieron cuidado cuando se desaparecieron.

En el momento que nadie los miraba se besaron.

—¿Desde cuando llegaste de nueva York? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —le reclamó Abigail.

—Disculpa, estaba cansado por el viaje. Por eso me colé en esta cena, para verte.

—A mi no me engañas, viniste por Candy.

Terry no replicó, era amante de Abigail por su leve parecido a Candy, y porque se la imaginaba cada vez que tenía relaciones con ella.

—Quiero que me saques de esa casa. Ya no soporto más estar ahí.

—¿Por qué quieres salirte de ahí? Con tu suegro no te hace falta nada.

 **Hola chicas, les recuerdo que acabo de terminar dos fics: Yo Loco loco y ella loquita, y los consuegros, ambos de comedia. ¿Cuál me aconsejan para que sea el siguiente de terminar? Espero sus sugerencias.**


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail se mordió la lengua para no declararle a Terry lo que vivía casi a diario, su suegro a pesar de su edad era insaciable, calmaba su fiebre lujuriosa con el hermoso cuerpo qué a pesar de los partos , estaba bien esculpido, a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas le provocaba estar con ella. Se dio la vuelta y dejó a Terry en la terraza, si se quedaba terminarían discutiendo, de seguro luego la buscaría cuando quisiera soñar con ser el dueño de Candy.

El bebé de Annie comenzó a llorar, Candy se ofreció a cambiarle los pañales, Albert detuvo la conversación con su hermana, para observar a su esposa que sostenía al bebé, la vio retirarse a la recamara asignada a su invitada, Albert llamó a una de sus empleadas para indicarle con discreción que prepara la tina de su habitación con agua perfumada y caliente, (de seguro que después de la cena estaría tibia), quería de alguna manera reconciliarse con Candy. Todos se dieron cuenta de la tensión entre los esposos, Candy no le dedicó ni una sola de sus sonrisas.

Candy besó con denuedo a aquel bebé al llegar a la habitación, que no cesaba su llanto, lo dejó en la cama y buscó los pañales, no le dio asco hacer aquella labor, era enfermera y soportaba cualquier hedor proveniente de un cuerpo humano. El bebé se tranquilizó al sentirse aseado, el corazón de Candy palpitó con fuerzas, tuvo la tentación de experimentar "que se sentía amamantar", se desabrochó los botones que tenía su vestido al frente, ella casi no usaba corsé algunas de sus prendas estaban diseñadas con aquello incluido, acercó al bebé a uno de sus medianos pechos y el crio pensó que era el pezón de su mamá, succionó con su boquita, Candy se sentó a la orilla de la cama, para contemplarlo y disfrutar de su fantasía, cuando fue sorprendida por su marido…

—Candy ¿Qué haces?

Ella se sobresaltó— yo tan solo quería amamantarlo —dijo tartamudeando.

—¡Componte el vestido! Como te tardabas, vine a buscarte para que estés presente cuando nos sirvan el postre. Dame al bebé, se lo llevaré a su madre.

Albert se lo quitó de los brazos y se retiró de la habitación a zancadas para huir de ahí, Candy se sentía avergonzada, de seguro le daría un sermón, era lo que menos quería: ser retada.

Abigail estaba al lado de su papá contándole de los infortunios de Forrest con su fábrica.

—Dile a William que lo reciba, mi suegro está a punto de irse a la ruina, necesita un préstamo.

—Yo no puedo acercarme a William e interceder por el padre del que tanto daño hizo a esta comunidad.

—Él no tiene la culpa de las acciones de su hijo, además si no fuera por David, no tendrías nietos. ¡Yo soy la única que te los ha dado! la matriz marchita de mi hermana no ha podido concebir.

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Albert quien se enfureció— ¡Lárgate de mi casa! Solo te tolero por los niños, porque Candy los adora, ¡pero no quiero que tu ponzoña nos dañe! ¡Vete! antes de que yo mismo te saque a patadas!

Terry y los sobrinos de Albert trataron de tranquilizarlo, lo jalaron hacia la biblioteca. Abigail estaba angustiada, la salvación financiera de su suegro se le escapaba de las manos, como la arena se diluye con el agua.

—En un momento bajará Candy, y se afligirá de que corriste a su hermana —dijo Terry, tratando de apaciguar la ira de Albert.

—Ella dijo algo sobre Candy y su matriz marchita —expresó con los ojos llorosos, Candy pasaba por ahí, escuchó aquella frase de los labios de su esposo y corrió.

Anthony la vio salir con premura, y fue atrás de ella, se veía tan pálida que tuvo miedo que se desmayara.

Todos estaban confundidos, Robson estaba avergonzado de su hija, Abigail lo mataría de un disgusto.

Candy llegó sin aliento a los pies de un enorme árbol. Anthony le puso sus manos en los hombros, ella se volteó para y lloró en su pecho, él no perdió la oportunidad para posar sus labios en los de ella.

 **Hola chicas, iba a actualizar "Contigo conocí el amor" (se la debo a una chica) pero ese fic lo empecé en la laptop de mi casa, ahorita aproveché que mi jefe se reportó enfermo y que iría a una junta para escribir este fragmento. Saludos. Ahí me dicen si ven horrores de dedo o si hubo alguna faltilla de ortografía (por fis).**


End file.
